


Mermaid's Cauldron

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Magic AU idfk, Mermaid!Pacifica - Freeform, Mermaid!Pacifica Northwest, Slightly Aged up, Witch!Mabel Pines, hnng i know what i want to say but words and i dont mix too well, witch!mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic and Mythical might be the norm, but that doesn't mean everyone accepts Witches for who they are. But there are a few who do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid's Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> hnnNNGGG

Mabel Pines, a sweet young girl in her late teens. At the age of seventeen she had few friends, really only three if you didn’t include her younger twin brother Dipper. But he’s not too important in this story. The bouncy brunette wasn’t known for her bright silver laced smile, nor her unique attire that usually consisted of brightly spat colors with no true style but it just seemed to flow with the madness. She wasn’t known for her happy personality and optimistic outlook on things. Not her green eyes, not her rosy cheeks, not her honey sweet voice, not this nor that. No. She was known for something entirely different.

She was walking through town happily minding her own business as she hummed a tune to herself. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly down on everyone without a cloud to be seen speckling the blue sky. Making her way down the street lined with stores both new and old she found the one she was looking for. The glass front side was wallpapered with posters and flyers from the outside, and a few on the inside. She opened the door and was met with the familiar pixelated theme songs of old school video games.  There were younger kids running around from the coin machine and back to the video games, a handful of teenagers, and two or three adults huddled around some fighter game. They had nothing better to do seeing how they gave off the uncomfortable vibe of being utter creeps. But she strode her way pass them wall to the back wall lined with more games, peering around a Ms. Pac-Man machine she found who she was looking for.

She skipped over to where Dipper stood focused on his game, being mindful not to bump into the Satyr who stomped their hoof angrily in frustration when the screen flashed and announced they lost. When she made it to her brother she slumped against the side of the arcade game, “Here I am, 3pm, just like you asked.”

“Yeah, thanks, one sec,” Dipper hummed without even taking his mocha eyes off the screen, his left hand fingered two buttons while his right worked at the joystick.

“Seconds? Do you know those turn into minutes? And those turn into hours, and then you’re late to your date!” Mabel announced proudly before leaning over with a wide smile on her face, whispering, “With him~~…”

“Mabel!” Dipper took his eyes off the screen for a moment to stare wide eyed at her smiling face, the color creeping onto his face. Okay, yeah, sure. It wasn’t really much of a secret he was seeing a guy, at least among his family and close friends. But outside, despite nobody even listening to them, he couldn’t help but run back into the closet and leave the doors open. He huffed and went back to the game to try and block out Mabel’s voice.

She rolled her eyes and snickered, walking over to the game where the Satyr played at and leaned against it, making light conversation, “Can you believe him?”

“What?” they blinked and furrowed their eyebrows, but didn’t look at her.

“You know, the guy hasn’t been on a date in almost a month, and when him and his-“ she looked at Dipper before back at the other, “Lover actually set up plans, get everything settled out, he’s got his nose in a video game! Pssh, typical guy thing to do.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I mean, if it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have even remembered it! He would be playing video games from dawn till dusk! Wait a second! That would be a cute date idea actually! Setting up maybe a little blanket-fort in the living room or wherever you have your tv at! Get some snacks, order pizza, get some multiplayer games and boom! You got yourself a pretty easy date,” she smiled at the satyr, “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, well, I guess,” they began to speak more as they played, still not taking their blue eyes off the screen, “Depends on the games you play.”

“Well, what kind of games do you like?” she cocked her head to the side in question.

They hummed in thought, “Not really too into the whole smash bros. scene anymore, I mean, I’m not twelve. However, Mario Kart is still pretty fun-“

“I love Mario Kart!”

They continued on as if she didn’t even make a comment, “It also depends if it’s a two controller, split screen, sort of game. Or wire-less, or online. I mean, there’s so many options!”

“I never really played anything other than stuff on the gamecube and playstation,” she nervously giggled, “I guess the gaming world has really expanded since I was younger. I didn’t even think there could even be so many options. It sounds like it would be fun, but I wouldn’t have anyone to even play with.”

Just as they were about to say something when the screen flashed in a near epileptic inducing way while it announced another GAME OVER. They ran their fingers through their dark nearly black hair and turned to Mabel, “You kinda are really chatty, huh?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I am, I’m just friendly,” Mabel smiled at them.

“You don’t know much about games, but you’re enthusiastic,” they leaned against the arcade game, “There’s an old X-man game up front, it’s multiplayer.”

She bit back a squeal, was what she thought happening? She nodded, “If you’re inviting me to play, then ya! Totally!”

“Cool, what’s your name by the way?”

“Mabel!” She announced happily, however her smile faltered when the other’s expression dropped nervously.

“… P-pines…?”

Her voice came out small, “Yeah…? Why?”

Their face paled a little, their ears flickering down a bit, “I just remembered, I have to go do homework-“

“It’s the middle of Summer!” Mabel had heard several, hundreds of excuses, “Please, just one game?”

“I just realized, I have no more tokens! I’ll run home and get some!” And before Mabel could say anything, they turned on their hooves and quickly scampered off, looking back at her with a feared expression before running out the door.

Mabel stood next to the game as it blared its happy tune. She bit her lip and stared at her feet, she sighed. This always happened…. Despite the world being as diverse as it was with mythical beings and humans. Word gets around when people find out that in the same town they live in, they share it with a Witch. The taboo still shrouded them, like a thick suffocating blanket that had stayed with them through so many years, centuries actually. When people whispered and gossiped about them, they thought only of the tales and the evil. And while some witches loved the respect- it wasn’t respect, it was fear. The way people submitted to them so easily and were kind from cowardice, the way they were left in solitude from prying and nosy people. It wasn’t what she wanted…

Dipper was fine with it, he never minded, he wasn’t very social so he didn’t see the problem when people found out that he was a witch as well. But he always noticed the way it had an effect on Mabel. He looked over at her dropped shoulders and took notice of the silence around her, coming from her. Without carrying about the score he had worked to get he stepped away from his game and walked over to her. He placed a hand gently onto her shoulder and spoke softly.

“Hey, let’s get home, okay?” he watched her sadden expression. She didn’t nod or give a verbal answer. She simply followed when he took her hand with his and began to walk home together.

* * *

 

Mabel sighed and laid on her back at the edge of the water, her bare feet rested under the water and her arms were sprawled from her sides. She watched the clouds through the sparing tree branches. She listened to the chirping of a couple of birds that still lingered. The rustling of the leaves when the breeze would tickle them. The faint splashing from the water before the silence of nature was broken by a voice.

“Why are you moping?”

Mabel raised her head and looked left and then right before she found the person that owned the voice. Resting on her elbows against the edge of the lake’s opening was a girl, the same age as Mabel. Long blonde hair that dripped down her pale face and stuck to her arms before it reached the water and flowed out in every direction freely with the current. Her eyes were bluer than the oceans and sky combined, lined with naturally dark long lashes. Mabel didn’t notice it at first until she pushed herself away from the ledge to move back, but she wore the beaded accented bikini top Mabel had given her years ago when they first met. When she first met Pacifica. And while the mermaid said she wouldn’t wear it, stating that it wasn’t her taste. She wore it more than anything else. When it was brought up her defense was because manners.

Mabel sat up and shook her head, “I’m not moping.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and moved closer to the other, “Hm, call it what you will but I- normal people, call it moping.” When she looked up at Mabel she took notice of the small sad smile on her face, instead of playing a game of names, she tightened her jaw, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

The young witched sighed, curling her knees up to her chest she shrugged, “Nothing- well, nothing new… The same old same old…”

Pacifica quirked an eyebrow at her and pressed a little bit, “Same old could mean anything, if you’re okay with it… You could tell me what happened?”

Mabel walked her through it. The mermaid’s shoulders dropped as did her expression, watching the way the other’s own features saddened. It was always the same, ever since they met. And from the stories Mabel and Dipper told her, it was the same since she was just a young girl. Mabel was always friendly, and to some boys a little bit more. She always had the same dreams from a child, albeit becoming the princess of Swan Lake kinda dwindled as she grew. But the dream of a bright white wedding, walking down the aisle and meeting those kind beautiful eyes of her true love that showed her the whole world never faded. If anything it grew. But even when she began to take the steps towards that very dream, she would take two steps back. It was always the same. She would begin talking to a sweet boy, they would have wonderful chemistry and then the question and answer that broke everything into millions of little pieces, asking for her name.

“From what you’re telling me they didn’t once take their eyes off the screen to even look at you,” Pacifica tried her best to comfort the other teen, but this area of human-interaction is where she lacked experience, “They’re just a huge nerd! They probably wouldn’t put down the Gameboy for you. Meeting in an arcade isn’t exactly a destiny driven place, Mabel.”

“Maybe, bu-“

“Maybe what? They were obviously not interested if they couldn’t take their attention off some crummy game for you, they aren’t worth your time,” she pushed herself from the edge of the water to swim back, dipping her hands under the surface to cup them together and bring them up, cradling the water, “Look, there are plenty of fish in this lake, I can’t even begin to imagine how much are out in the sea.”

Mabel gave her a weak smile and watched as she dropped the water back, catching a glimpse of her tail as she swam back near her. She continued to watch the way the mermaid cradled her head in her arms on the edge where she sat, sighing a bit, “True, but this always happens… I’m just like a big great shark in the middle of the ocean! Others see me coming and they just run away. It’s… Exhausting.”

“Hey, there’s always some nerd that likes sharks,” Pacifica gave a playful smile, “I know you know it! There’s always that one kid in every class, in every grade, that just wont shut up about them!”

Mabel couldn’t help but smile at her words, “But how would I even find them?”

The mermaid smiled and leaned back, rolling her as and gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke, “You just stand in the middle of a crowd and just; oh boy! I can’t believe how cool and awesome sharks are, wowie, those sharks! Great whites, talk about great! Whale sharks, they’re a whale of a tale! Goblin sharks, those are gobblin’ up my whole thoughts!”

She looked over at the witch who was smiling widely, covering her mouth as she laughed. A sense of pride welled in her chest at the sight of her, she was the one to make her laugh so happily even when she was as upset as she was. Her attention was grabbed from her admiring when Mabel moved her hand to brush back a lock of brunette hair behind her ear and lean forwards a bit.

She had a wide smile that bordered devious, “Who would know, that Pacifica, the most serious and boring mermaid in all the great lakes, was secretly the queen of puns and play on words?”

“Maybe more people would know if I had the crown to proof it, but that’s a wordy title so they’ll just see the crown and think I’m more pretentious than what I already am,” she gave her a cheeky smile before swimming back over to her, “But do you get what I’m saying?”

“I’m not entirely sure if I do, you want me to yell in the middle of the mall about sharks?”

Pacifica chuckled and shook her head, “You should try looking for someone who’s interested in the witches and stuff, not just random poor sap off the streets.”

“But the random poor sap off the streets is so cute though!”

“I don’t care how cute he is,” she waved a finger in front of her but held a small smile, “He isn’t worth your time if he’s not interested in both you, and also _you.”_

Mabel blinked once, twice, before she smiled again. But it wasn’t quite as happy nor playful as the smile from pervious, “Find someone who liked me and me, huh?” the mermaid nodded, “I think I get what you’re saying.”

“Good!” she softened her expression and chewed the inside of her mouth before she spoke, “Do, you wanna go up the river and see if the wildflowers have blossomed yet…?”

The legged girl shook her head, “Pacifica, if it’s okay with you… I think I’d like to just sit and think for a little bit.”

“Oh!” Pacifica’s ears perked up before she lowered herself a bit more into the water, “Yeah, that’s okay. I’ll. Well, if you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me, okay?”

She got a simple nod and watched as Mabel pulled her legs closer to her chest, resting her rosy cheek against her knee. Pacifica held back a sigh as she carefully made her way farther away from the shore before she dove under, catching a glimpse of the curl as she curled up even more on herself. Pacifica floated for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut, why wasn’t she better with words god dammit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know where i want this to go, i know what i want to do, but it's hard to figure out how to word things so i apologize for short chapters like i already know how everything i want to go i just- hnmhfuhfolahsrueirufidjhfajklhf this is dumb i just really like the idea... I'M SORRY ANON I AM A SHAM


End file.
